We can learn to love again
by Emmettloverforevertilltheend
Summary: (Sequel!) years after Bella, Caius and Alec's deaths, Chrissy finds a way to reconnect the Volturi with their fallen comrades but will she be able to handle bringing years of grief to the surface in the process?
1. Skeletons in the closet

**hello! So as most of you know, I have not posted in YEARS! A lot has been going on and I have been to busy to upload let alone look at this account in so long. I had some time so I decided to look through my old stories I used to write and post on here and was overwhelmed with the support and the reaction of my one fanfic I wrote 'Just give me a reason' I reread it and I am decided to do a spin off story! I really hope you guys enjoy it I have worked super hard trying to think of something to base this storyline of of.**

 _"For death is no more than a turning of us from time to eternity."-William Penn_

"Chrissy darling will you go greet our guests at the door?" Mother asked politely, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows as if she was willing me to talk back at her. I mean it's only in my nature. I'm sarcastic, "Salty" as the kids outside of the castle would say now a days so saying something clever back is second nature to me.

"You mean your dinner?" I smirk, testing my mothers patience. She rolls her eyes dramatically, one of her signature moves and crosses her arms.

"You know that is our lifestyle honey. You're just like Isabella in that sense, Always caring for the humans. It's admirable really but I never understood that." Mother speaks of Isabella so nonchalantly, as if she barely existed. The whole castle really did now. No one ever spoke about the fearless princess who one ruled this castle. Even after all this time. Emmett was the only one. He would never cease to amaze me with the stories of how Isabella would play pranks on the whole castle guard or how she would save children just about to go into the throne room. From the stories I've heard about her, she seemed like someone that would've done this castle good.

I decided not to even acknowledge my mothers comment as I walked out of the room to go fetch the "Guests" as my mother called them. Oh if only they knew their impending fate. I swing open the large ancient doors and lead a group of some 60 tourists into the castle.

"Welcome to Volterra!" A fake grin plastered onto my pale face as I lead them down the poorly lit narrow corridor leading to my father and uncle Marcus's throne room. I scan over the group of humans. It was the usual group, khakis, fanny packs, typical humans, except one. She had blonde flowing hair and beautiful green eyes, looking around the age of 9. No this was wrong, she was too young to die at the hands of my family. She was innocent I couldn't let her life end. I felt my legs walking briskly towards her as I crouched down and felt a genuine smile creep onto my face.

"Hi there sweety, what's your name?", I ask politely. She smiles sweetly and makes eye contact. Her eyes she seems so familiar I just couldn't understand why.

"I am Jenna." She speaks quietly. I hold out my hand a sense of urgency pulsing through me. The need to get her out of here stronger than ever. Jenna takes my hand gently.

"Let's get you out of here Jenna, you don't want to tour an old smelly castle now do you?" She shakes her head as I lead her to another part of the castle. I decide to take her to the kitchen and fix her a snack. We enter the small kitchen and I let her take a seat. "What can I get for you honey?" I look at her, she shrugs seeming preoccupied and turning her attention to the chair across from her. I ignore it, not really giving it much thought and start making her a sandwich.

"My parents are going to die aren't they?" She pipes up, no emotion in her voice. I feel myself tense up, my mind desperately tries to find a comeback, but I decide to just let her know the truth. I give a small nod and turn to face her. Her emerald eyes bore into mine and she watches me as I cross the room and take a seat next to her.

"How did you know they were going to die?" I ask gently holding my arms out, she quickly climbs into them and holds me tight.

"Isabella told me. Right before you took me away. She told me to trust you, that you wouldn't hurt me."

 **And...Chapter one is finished! so sorry its so short guys its just so hard to get back into the swing of things, I promise the next chapter will be much longer. At least 3 reviews for chapter 2? I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Haunted by your memory

_**Hello! So, I hope guys enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next.** __

 _"Everybody's got a past. The past does not equal the future unless you live there."-Tony Robbins_

I stopped. Everything around me seemed to pause. Isabella? that's impossible she's been dead for at least a century. I look down at the little girl in front of me and smile gently.

"What else did Isabella tell you?" I ask curiously testing my waters. Jenna is probably just pulling my leg or something, little kids like to do that right? She gives me a mischievous grin and hops down from the old wooden chair.

"It's a secret." I stand there puzzled. What could that possibly mean? I try not to push my luck and nod grabbing the girls hand lightly.

"Well sweetheart, why don't I show you to your room!" I smile as she nods. We walk down the long hallway passing many of the guards all of which give me a curious glance. The girl doesn't seem to notice anyone and walks beside me, occasionally giggling. Weird, I think to myself but continue until we reach a set of Maplewood doors. I push them open effortlessly to reveal one of the guest rooms by my bedroom. "This is your room for now Jenna." she plops down on the bed her blonde locks falling around her face. Careless and unafraid. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. "I'll be back later sweetheart." She gives me a parting smile as I close the door and head down to the throne room.

I walk into the throne room to be greeted by my vivacious father and less enthusiastic uncle.

"Well hello my sweet daughter" my father Aro claps his hands together. It's almost comical. I roll my eyes and chuckle. My father is always happy, no matter the situation.

"Hello father." I smile. He reaches out to take my hand but I step back slightly. A concerned look appears on his face.

"Chrissy is everything alright?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face. I nod and give a small smile. It's best if father doesn't learn about what Jenna knows.

"Of course father!" I say a little to brightly. "But,your little dinner feast tonight was a tad bit disturbing considering there was a child in the group." I say sternly. He has a surprised look on his face.

"A child? I know nothing of this!" I chuckle again. Oh father always concerned about the children.

"I saved her." I start."She is safe in one of the guest rooms in my wing of the castle." Out of the corner of my eye I see Uncle Marcus get up and slowly walk out of the room. He was never one for conversation anymore. When I was a young girl he used to tell me stories about the history of the castle, but sadly our close connection was lost shortly after Isabella passed away. Word around the castle is that Isabella, "Bella" as he called her, was his favorite person in the castle. She brought a light into his life since his wife died. I shrug it off as I see father nod approvingly. I say nothing more as I turn on my heels and briskly walk out of the throne room letting my feet take me to the one room in the castle that I felt safe.

I keep walking into the wing of the castle nobody dares enter anymore, well everyone besides me. Isabella's wing. Ever since her and Uncle Caius's deaths, I have been the only one to walk these halls. I swing open her door and breath in the familiar scent. This was my safe place. My fingers graze across the many photos my eyes once again taking in the pictures I have looked at hundreds of times. I get to the one of Isabella and Alec, my heart wrenching. My mind taking me back to the day I was told of the news.

(Flashback)  
 _The late November air was crisp as I looked down at the boring French words on the browning pages of my books. Oh how I wish I was in the throne room with everyone else and not stuck in my room with my studies. Father always put my studies before my "Princess Duties" as he liked to call them. I look at the time and smile to myself. 5:47, Alec will be off duty soon so we will be able to go hunting! I close the book and gently put it back on the shelf careful not to let any of the pages fall out. The book is almost as ancient as my father. My bedroom door swings open as my mother looks me up and down._

 _"Change we are to leave, the castle is not safe for you any longer." She turns and briskly walks out the door shutting behind her with a loud 'thud'. What? Not safe? what could that mean? So many questions are running through my head as I throw on one of my casual dresses and pack a small bag of necessities. I have had to evacuate the castle before, but not for anything major. I walk to mothers quarters quickly and knock. "Enter." She calls out as I open the door and walk in. She is packing a bag for herself_ _._

 _"Is father coming?" I ask curiously. She shakes her head. "What's going on?" I try again and she stubbornly shakes her head once more glancing at me._

 _"Enough with the questions Christiana." She says sternly. Christiana? She hasn't called me by my full name in years. Fear runs through me as I ponder through all the things that could be going wrong. Romanians? Have they come back? Impossible, they know but not to challenge us since we killed their leaders. Another threat? but who? Sure my family has a lot of enemies, but what could be bad enough to have me evacuated?_

 _Mother quickly ushers me out of the room and into the family limo. I look at the driver and the other man in the front seat. Felix and Demetri. They both give me a small smile. I wave and get in Felix putting mother and I's bags in the tunk and returning to the front seat. He starts the car a smirk appearing on his face._

 _"Hello Princess, how are you on this fine evening?" He chuckles and continues driving. I roll my eyes. He's ridiculous I thought to myself._

 _"Where are we going Felix?" I smile sweetly and look at the top guard. He pauses for a moment as if to ask himself whether to tell me or not._

 _"I'll tell you when_ we _get there princess, I promise." He smiles softly at me. Felix and I are very close. We have never kept a secret from each other so I have faith that he will tell me what is truly going on soon. I nod and close my eyes slowly falling asleep._

 _I wake up in a small bedroom. weird. I thought. The last thing I remember is the car ride. How long have I been asleep? the door slowly opens revealing Felix. He gives me a small smile and walks in laying next to me._

 _"Hey princess." He says softy, moving a piece of hair away from my face. "Listen, everything will be alright. Understand." I nod slowly. He gives me another reassuring smile. "Now listen closely la mia principessa, there is a threat upon the castle. Our family has accumulated many enemies through the centuries. We have always known that one day our skeletons would catch up with us." He sighs quietly. Now I am just confused._

 _"Felix, what do you mean?" I ask curiously looking up at him._

 _"Werewolves have invaded the castle." He says quietly. "We had to evacuate you and your mother immediately." A smile creeps upon his face. "But , I'm glad your safe Princess." I smile and give him a hug._

 _"What about Alec? Where is he?" His face contorts into one of sorrow and horror. My stomach drops. "Felix where is he?" I say a bit louder, my heart not being able to comprehend what was going on._

 _"Now princess, listen to me slowly okay? Don't over react and don't interrupt me until I am finished." I nod and sit up, crossing my arms across my chest. "Alec went hunting earlier today and he was attacked. He tried to fight the wolves off but they were to strong." He chokes on his words tears that would never fall welling up in his eyes. "He didn't make it Chrissy." He choked out. My heart stopped. No. This can't be real. This can't be happening. I tried to speak but nothing came out, instead tears fell freely. "I'm so sorry Princess." Felix engulfs me into his arms as I continue to quietly sob._

 _"Me too." I whisper hoarsely._

A tear slips, falling onto the picture below me. It's been decades but I still miss my best friend. I stand up no longer being able to stay in the room. I walk back to my room and open my door, plopping down onto my bed.

"Miss Chrissy?" My head shoots up looking in the direction of the voice. Jenna was standing there in a pink nightgown, teddy bear in her hand.

"Hello Jenna." I smile as I pat the bed. She climbs next to me. "What brings you here?" She looks up at me with a frown on her face

"I had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep." Her voice shakes with the threat of tears. I open my arms and she crawls into them.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" She nods silently as I tuck her in. Slowly her eyes shut and her heartbeat slows. I watch as she sleeps peacefully now. A smile creeping on my face. Maybe things do happen for a reason.

 **4 reviews for next chapter?**


End file.
